


Альбом 2

by Charoit



Series: Альбом [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charoit/pseuds/Charoit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто сборник драбблов, написанных под вдохновением от прекрасных артов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Очевидные тайны

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: SaNiaNka   
> "Альбом 2" отличается от своей первой версии тем, что картинки сюда я выбирала себе сама и, в принципе, я не ограничена количеством, как в "Альбоме". Правда, я и туда-то еще не дописала. -_-

Обычный школьный урок, обычная школьная дуэль. Гарри не ожидал ничего особенного от скучного спарринга со скучным Забини на скучном уроке ЗоТИ. За последнюю мысль ему было немного стыдно — уж больно попахивала она слизеринским высокомерием, но это на самом деле было так. После войны много для кого школьная программа седьмого курса казалась скучной и нелепой, но Гарри, разумеется, возглавлял эти ряды.

Надо сказать, что только спарринг Гарри и любил, хотя учителя вполне разумно старались не слишком часто проводить дуэли между учениками Гриффиндора и Слизирина. Правда, зачем тогда вообще надо было продолжать упорно проводить совместные занятия именно для двух враждующих факультетов, Гарри понять не мог. Понять не мог, но совершенно точно не имел ничего против. Сейчас, когда Драко стало почти не застать ни в Большом Зале, ни в любом другом помещении вне учебы, совместные занятия стали для него единственной возможностью любоваться на своего любимого хорька.

Когда Гарри признал себе, что любит его и когда тот стал для него не Малфоем, а Драко — тоже было не важно. Может быть, это было тогда, когда Поттер понял, что не может оставить того умирать в Адском Огне и жить дальше. А может, всё началось, когда Малфой не выдал их в меноре. Или вовсе ещё на шестом курсе, когда Гарри тенью ходил за своим врагом? Впрочем, это не имело значения. Важно было только то, что эти неправильные и нелепые чувства были у Гарри и, разумеется, никак не волновали Малфоя.

Конечно, он и не признавался Драко, но зачем бы ему это было делать? И дураку понятно, что тот может разве что высмеять Поттера, а это Гарри точно было нужно меньше всего.

Вот ему и оставалось разве что биться за парту позади Малфоя и украдкой любоваться на прямую спину, расправленные плечи, да белый пушок на шее, под кромкой коротких волос. Так хотелось потянуться, провести пальцем по стрелке вниз до первого выпирающего позвонка, обвести его по кругу, подуть на нежную кожу и, дождавшись мурашек, припасть к этой шее губами. А то и вовсе зубами, чтобы оставить свой след надолго. Это было бы так сладко и так хорошо, что порой, вечерами, даже этих целомудренных мыслей хватало, чтобы привести Гарри к разрядке.

Впрочем, за эти три месяца после начала нового учебного года он уже успел приласкать себя и под мечты только лишь о дрожащей шее Драко, и под куда более откровенные фантазии с активным участием члена Малфоя в самых разных местах.

Удивительно было только то, что после всех этих ночей он ещё мог вообще смотреть на Драко и не краснеть. Гарри и сам поначалу поражался непонятно откуда взявшейся у себя выдержке, а потом только рукой махнул. Может смотреть — и слава Мерлину. Хуже было бы, если б не мог. Всё равно ему больше ничего и не светило.

Именно поэтому Гарри старался занять парту позади Малфоя и весь урок, притворяясь, что записывает лекции, пялиться на него. На тонкую шею, на изящную спину, на мягкие волосы, на иногда мелькающие, заправляющие за ухо светлую прядь, пальцы.

Малфой был прекрасен, идеален и абсолютно недоступен. Настолько, что совместные пары стали настоящим спасением. Это и то, что почти все профессора, видимо, желая помирить два факультета, выделили их лидеров и начали именно с них — почти во всех парных заданиях Гарри работал с Драко. Тот неизменно был тих и раздражителен, огрызался, но по-минимуму и с ним совершенно не удавалось завязать разговор. Но к тому моменту Поттер уже не обманывал себя — ему и этого было достаточно. Это было даже больше, чем он рассчитывал.

Единственные, кто упорно отказывался поддерживать нововведение остальных учителей — профессор Слагхорн, который чуть ли не боготворил Гарри и почти не давал ему никаких заданий и новый профессор ЗоТИ, который не одобрял всего этого примирения. Только он ставил Гарри в пару с кем угодно, кроме Малфоя и это был единственный предмет, на котором Поттер был этому рад. Драться против Драко совершенно не хотелось.

Одного раза на шестом курсе хватило на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

А вот Забини, который всегда слишком близко крутился к его хорьку — другое дело.

Вот и сейчас Блейз как-то особенно гадко улыбнулся, прошел мимо Гарри, нарочно задев плечом и прошипел в самое ухо.

— Даже не думай, очкарик. Драко - мой.

И Поттер сорвался.

Это больше не была скучная школьная дуэль против скучного Блейза Забини.

Да что там! Гарри казалось, что он не вкладывал столько чувств в заклятья, даже когда сражался с Волдемортом! А сейчас вся его ревность, вся боль, вся обида, все фантазии, все неразделенные чувства точно нашли себя в новых и новых проклятьях. Атакующие, отражающие, пустить сложную череду из цепочки обманных манёвров, хитростью заставить противника уклониться в право и в завершение запустить жалящее именно туда. Самому уйти в сторону, поставить щит, прогнуться, скользнуть влево, на долю секунды жмурясь от ослепительной алой вспышки, проскользнувшей почти у виска. Волосы растрепались, на лбу выступил пот и Гарри даже думать не хотел, какая злость, должно быть, отражается в его глазах, но всё это не имело значения.

Гарри бился за своего Малфоя, за своего Драко, за своего хорька, который даже не знал, что он принадлежал Поттеру. Но и о том, что Забини считает его своим, Драко не должен был узнать никогда.

— Ступе… — выходя из очередного поворота начал Гарри, но тут Блйз перебил его.

— Сдаюсь! — и вскинул руки в совершенно маггловском жесте.

В последний момент Поттер погасил так и не сорвавшуюся вспышку заклинания, вздрогнул от короткого удара, точно током, когда заготовленная сила прогорела, так и не выйдя на свободу, и нахмурился. Тяжело дыша провёл рукой по лбу, стирая пот и убирая налипшую челку.

— Какого хрена, Забини? — зло процедил он, не отрывая глаз от соперника.

— Всего лишь маленькое представление для нашего Драко, — невозмутимо улыбнулся в ответ тот. Он тоже тяжело дышал, волосы тоже налипли на лоб, не обошлось без нескольких новых царапин, но проклятый змей выглядел чертовски довольным. — Просто наш маленький спор, Поттер. Я сказал Драко, что ты за него меня убьёшь, а он не поверил.

И тут Гарри показалось, что на него вылили ведро холодной воды. Медленно, боясь оборачиваться и с трудом пересиливая себя, он взглянул на Драко.

Тот стоял, как вкопанный, кусал губы, во все глаза смотрел на Поттера, а щёки его залил дурацкий, но такой милый румянец.

— Драко, я… — растерянно начал Поттер и это точно отрезвило Малфоя.

Хорёк вздрогнул, затравленно огляделся, а затем, развернувшись на все сто восемьдесят, с неожиданной прытью бросился вон из класса.

И раньше чем он понял, что делает, Гарри обнаружил себя, бегущим следом.

— Малфой! Драко! Да подожди же ты, вот же хорёк!

Тот, конечно же, и не думал останавливаться. Свернул в коридор к лестницам и вполне мог бы успеть запрыгнуть на одну из них, если бы Гарри только не знал так хорошо все тайные ходы и короткие пути в Хогвартсе.

Уже у самого выхода на лестничный пролёт Гарри выскочил перед Малфоем так неожиданно, что тот не успел затормозить и со всего размаха врезался в Поттера. Нет, конечно же, сам Гарри себе это как-то так и представлял — как Драко падает в его объятия и… Но правда оказалась куда более сурова. Из-за внезапно налетевшего на него веса Поттер не устоял на ногах, сделал шаг назад, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Затем второй, третий... А на четвёртом пятка ушла в пустоту и Гарри в мгновение похолодел, уже зная, что вот сейчас полетит вниз с пятого этажа.

— Гарри! — испуганно вскрикнул Малфой и молнией кинулся к нему, в последний момент успев поймать за руку и рвануть на себя.

И этого хватило. Вместо того, чтобы начать ужасное падение, Гарри качнулся вперёд, теперь уже сам налетел на Драко, но тут же сжал того в объятиях и крепко зажмурился, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо. Сведённые страхом мышцы медленно расслаблялись, сердце постепенно переставало бояться и начинало успокаиваться, воздух неторопливо возвращался в лёгкие.

Малфой у него над головой тоже перевёл дыхание.

— Я тебя ненавижу, Поттер, — тяжело дыша, глухо прошептал Драко. — Как же я тебя ненавижу, идиот. А если бы ты…

— Скучал бы по мне? — слегка повернув голову осторожно улыбнулся Гарри и потерся носом о выглядывающую из-под ворота рубашки ключицу.

— Да иди ты, Поттер, знаешь куда?! — моментально вспыхнул Малфой, схватил его за плечи и так же, как и поймал, порывисто отстранил от себя, зло уставившись в глаза.

— Куда? — моментально подобрался и нахмурился Гарри, закусив губу. Что ж, наверное, он напрасно начал мечтать о чём-то, всё было вовсе не так, как казалось или сволочь-Забини просто наврал. Поттер прищурился и мрачно переспросил. — Так куда идти, Драко?

Малфой медлил, всё ещё держа Гарри на расстоянии вытянутых рук, но и не отпуская его. Тоже хмурился, вглядываясь в его лицо, а потом, словно решив что-то, выдохнул и на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

— Сюда иди, Поттер. Сюда.

И, снова притянув его к себе, поцеловал. А Поттер моментально обнял его за талию, прижал к себе, сам прильнул к податливому телу и ответил на поцелуй со всем пылом, который накопил за это время, который не успел растратить в злой дуэли, который, думал, так никогда и не покажет своему хорьку. Своему Драко.

Он никогда ещё не был так счастлив ошибиться.

___________________________________________________  
http://orig14.deviantart.net/60ba/f/2009/353/f/5/takamin__harry_potter_3_by_woshibbdou.png


	2. Победителям можно...

Ветер бьёт по ушам с такой силой, что вот-вот начнёт болеть голова, пальцы сводит на рукояти метлы так, что кажется, даже окажись снитч у него перед носом, Гарри просто не сможет оторвать руку от полированного дерева. Он почти лежит на древке, прижимаясь к нему грудью, пятки со всей силы вдавились в крепления и даже сквозь ветер Поттер слышит, как жалобно трещат прутья. Он купил свою метлу только этой осенью, но не удивится, если она не переживёт этого полёта.

«Плевать!» — зло думает он, пытаясь выжать из неё максимум скорости. — «Больше и не надо! Это последний раз!»

Это и впрямь последний раз. Финальная игра Гриффиндор-Слизерин, битва за кубок. Восьмой год, дополнительный. Первый, после победы над Волдемортом.

А Малфой, гад, Хорёк, скотина белобрысая, на добрых два фута впереди и почти в трёх дюймах от снитча! Гарри хочет повторять себе «аж в трех», но на самом деле это «всего».

Они оба знают, что всё уже решено, но каждый боится поверить и борется до последнего. До того самого момента, пока Малфой, наконец, не отлипает от метловища, не встает в полный рост, балансируя на креплениях и не вырывает буквально из воздуха над головой золотой мячик. Гарри видит, слышит, как крепление, не предназначенное выдерживать такой вес, под левой ногой Хорька начинает сыпаться, а глаза Малфоя, ещё только начинающиеся загораться верой и триумфом, неожиданно округляются от ужаса.

Забыв про игру, про азарт, про злость, про разочарование Поттер стрелой подлетает к нему, хватает за плечо и удерживает не метле, не позволяя упасть. Послушно дожидается, когда тот вновь сядет на метлу и переводит на него не верящий взгляд. Гарри и сам немного растерян — спасать своего школьного врага именно в момент своего самого большого, самого великого унижения. Что может быть глупее?

Сейчас это поймёт и Малфой и начнет издеваться. Гарри отворачивается, отпускает его плечо, хочет развернуть метлу в сторону стадиона, но Малфой неожиданно останавливает его, хватая за локоть. Поттер быстро оборачивается, на мгновение ловя счастливый, ликующий взгляд соперника, а потом отводит глаза уже тот, победно вскинув руку с зажатым в ней золотым мячиком над головой. Гарри не хочет, не может смотреть на это, снова отворачивается, пытается вырвать локоть, но у него не выходит, — Малфой держит цепко, как и снитч, — и Поттер уступает, не желая устраивать сцен в небе. Чёрт с ним, с Хорьком. Сейчас отпустит и…

Но он не отпускает. Малфой направляет метлу к земле и всё ещё не отпускает ни одну из своих добыч и хмурому Поттеру приходится следовать за ним.

Как только они оказались достаточно низко Хорек спрыгивает на землю, рывком стягивает с метлы Гарри и не глядя отбрасывает снитч куда-то себе за спину. Поттер и возмутиться не успевает такому обидному пренебрежению к призу, как Малфой порывисто разворачивается к нему.

Таким его Гарри не видел никогда. Волосы растрёпаны, щёки пестрят румянцем, дыхание сбилось, глаза горят каким-то непонятным, счастливым огнем, а улыбка, пьяная от счастья, сияет, как Люмос Максима. Гарри и не знал, что Малфой вообще умеет так улыбаться. И не знал, что это так красиво — улыбающийся Драко Малфой.

— Поздравляю, — выталкивает он из себя растерянно, только бы сказать хоть что-то этому незнакомому парню, от которого у Поттера захватывало дух.

— К чёрту, Гарри, — сверкая улыбкой отзывается тот, а затем резко обнимает не успевшего и слова сказать Поттера за талию, рывком притягивает к себе, наваливается сверху и впивается в его губы глубоким, собственническим и просто умопомрачительным поцелуем.

Гарри не то, что слова не успевает сказать или возмутиться — даже подумать о том, что же надо делать в такой ситуации, не успевает. И только поэтому он, наверное, и уступает. Или уступает так быстро — Гарри сам не знает, как правильнее. Знает только, что даже не подумал сопротивляться, послушно прогнул спину, так по глупому, по-девчачьи, но так приятно откидываясь в надежно сжимающие руки и ответил на поцелуй, обняв Малфоя за шею. А тот целовал и целовал. То жадно и страстно, то нежно и ласково, словно сам не мог решить, как ему хочется больше, но неизменно так, словно имел на это полное право, а Гарри Поттер принадлежал ему одному. И Гарри тоже казалось что да, это и впрямь так. И не было сил ни опомниться, ни подумать, ни понять, где и что они делают.

Когда воздуха переставает хватать, а под веками забегали белесые мушки, Малфой, наконец, разрывает поцелуй. Отодвигается на полдюйма, прижимается лбом ко лбу и, заглядывая во всё ещё полные блаженной дымкой зелёные глаза, выдыхает в самые губы:

— Это моя чёртова победа, Поттер. Я ждал её восемь лет.

— Если ты ждал восемь лет, то зря выбросил свой снитч, — только и получается прошептать в ответ Гарри.

— Идиот, — тихо и как-то нежно смеётся Малфой, а затем вновь тянется к его губам.

И на этот раз Гарри понимает, где они находятся, знает, что на них смотрят сотни учеников, слышит крики собственных друзей и возмущенный вопль Рона. Он понимает, что его опять целуют и целует никто иной, как Драко Малфой — слизеринец, бывший Пожератель Смерти и школьный враг.

А ещё Гарри знает, что он согласен с Драко. Он и впрямь идиот. И вовсе не потому, что целуется со своим врагом и соперником посередине квиддичного поля.

Когда Гарри во второй раз отвечает ему на поцелуй, он ни капли не жалеет о том, что делает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://funkyimg.com/view/28Cuf


	3. Темный лес, новый друг

Гарри шёл через тёмный Запретный Лес, стараясь держать тусклый фонарь как можно выше и внимательно глядя под ноги. По сторонам смотреть не хотелось, да и не видно там было ничего. Тем более, что особого смысла в рассматривании леса Поттер не находил, а вот не провалиться в какую-нибудь яму, не споткнуться о корни, не упасть и не разбить их единственный источник света — это и впрямь было страшно.

Малфой, из-за которого они и оказались в наказание в этом лесу, уже какое-то время назад перестал ворчать за его спиной, поминая то отца, то Дамблдора, то Хагрида с Филчем, а то и вовсе МакГонаглл со Снейпом, и за эту тишину Гарри даже был благодарен противному слизеринцу.

Когда за спиной раздался первый всхлип, Поттер просто не обратил на это внимание. На втором он сбавил шаг и прислушался. На третьем он резко остановился и рывком обернулся на 180 градусов. Глаза Малфоя покраснели, а по залитым румянцем щекам катились крупные слёзы. Он был почти милым, если бы не был Драко Малфоем.

Гарри сначала растерялся, затем нахмурился и, переступив с ноги на ногу, недовольно окликнул его.

— Эй, ты чего?

— Ты ид-диот, Поттер, — сквозь слёзы, заикаясь и всхлипывая отозвался Малфой, не слишком усердно стараясь отвернуться от света. — Мы заб-блудились! Нас никто не.. не… не найдёт! — он оборвался на особенно громкий всхлип. — Мы здесь умрём! — закончил Малфой и сбился на безутешные рыдания, жмурясь и размазывая слёзы по щекам.

Гарри только поджал губы, пытаясь выглядеть сурово и раздражённо, но на самом деле таким растерянным он себя, кажется, не чувствовал даже в тот первый день на Косой Аллее. Что делать с рыдающим мерзавцем-Малфоем, который сейчас меньше всего походил на мерзавца, он не знал. 

«А ведь он со мной тогда заговорил.» — внезапно подумалось Поттеру. — «В тот, первый день. Он, конечно, противный был, но он вообще такой. Тогда он был даже лучше, чем сейчас, пожалуй. Интересовался моим мнением. Не стал смеяться, когда я сказал, что не играю в квиддич. Сейчас бы не упустил. Хотя, конечно, я уже играю, в отличие от некоторых.»

Тут его размышление прервал особенно безутешный всхлип и Гарри почти с ужасом увидел, как ноги Малфоя подкашиваются и он, кажется, собирается сползти на землю.

— Прекращай лить слёзы! — пытаясь скрыть нарастающую панику строго окликнул его Поттер и, потянувшись, быстро схватил за руку, оторвав её от увлекательного размазывания слёз по щекам. Дёрнул на себя, а когда Малфой обиженно засопел, пусть всё ещё сквозь слезы, но наконец-то сосредоточившись на Гарри, добавил. — Успокойся. Мы не заблудились, не умрем и всё будет в порядке. Я знаю, как вернуться назад — я запоминал дорогу. Всё будет хорошо, только хватит плакать. Никогда не думал, что ты такая плакса!

И он, всё ещё изображая недовольство, развернулся, опять повыше подняв фонарь и уверенно двинувшись по тропе в обратную сторону. Даже если Хагрид, что вряд ли, Филч и МакГонаглл будут ругаться, сейчас ему было всё равно. Каким бы гадом Малфой не был, всё равно не хотелось, чтобы он так безутешно рыдал из-за какого-то леса.

За спиной слышалось обиженное сопение, но тот больше не всхлипывал, а пальцы в ответ крепко сжимали ладонь Гарри. Почему-то совершенно не холодные, хотя Поттер и думал всегда, что у всех слизеринцев, а у Малфоя в особенности, — они должны быть просто ледяными! Как у настоящих змей. Не пальцы, конечно, температура. Да и вообще.

Драко Малфой не был змеёй. Он просто был маленьким, глупым, испуганным мальчиком. Вредным, наверное, немного злым, но сейчас, идя через лес, Гарри думал о том, что, наверное, если вокруг него всегда были такие же идиоты, как Крэбб и Гойл, то тут нечему удивляться. У него просто никогда не было хороших друзей.

А единственный шанс на хороших друзей разрушил сам Гарри. И впервые за всё время ему стало немножечко стыдно.

— Эй, Малфой? — наконец, решившись, не оборачиваясь позвал он.

Малфой помедлил, посопел ещё немного, словно сомневаясь, но затем, всё-таки, отозвался.

— Чего тебе, Поттер? — он всё ещё изредка шмыгал носом, но голос звучал теперь настороженно.

— Я просто подумал, что, может… может, мы и могли бы подружиться, если ты всё ещё хочешь.

— Что-о-о, По-о-оттер, внезапно понял… — тут же начал было самодовольно тянуть слова Малфой и Гарри вот сразу же, сию же секунду пожалел, что предложил это.

Неожиданно стало стыдно и даже обидно, что они всё ещё держатся за руки. Гарри расслабил пальцы, дернул было руку, но к его огромному удивлению Малфой только крепче вцепился в его ладонь, а потом ещё и по инерции полетел следом, наваливаясь на него со спины. Только каким-то чудом Гарри удалось удержаться на ногах.

— Эй, ты чего? — слизеринский гад свободной рукой крепко вцепился в плечо, стараясь не упасть, а второй не менее цепко держал ладонь Гарри, которую тот пытался вытащить.

— Да ничего я! — обиженно отозвался тот. — Не хочешь — не надо! Да отпусти ты меня, чего ты вцепился?

Но Малфой только крепче сжал его руку, а затем, словно боясь не удержать, добавил ещё и вторую, клещом вцепившись двумя ладонями в его пальцы.

Гарри это так поразило, что он замер, удивленно уставившись на Малфоя. Тот же не поднимал взгляд от их сцепленных рук, снова обиженно сопел и, кажется, хотя в темноте было почти и не рассмотреть — краснел.

— Яхчу, — не поднимая глаз, неразборчиво пробормотал он.

— Что ты сказал? — Поттер недоверчиво нахмурился.

Теперь даже в темноте было видно, что Малфой вспыхнул до самых кончиков ушей. Закусил губу, обиженно свёл брови и, если Гарри только не показалось, к глазам его вновь подступили слёзы. Поттер уже был готов к новой тираде или даже проклятью, как Малфой неожиданно выпалил.

— Я всё ещё хочу с тобой дружить! — и зажмурился.

Гарри замер, растерянный и поражённый. Он, конечно же, сам предложил это сейчас, первый, но теперь понял, насколько же не верил, что тот согласится. Малфой согласился и теперь Поттеру нужно было что-то отвечать.

— Ну, эм… — Гарри помялся, подбирая слова и вдруг с ужасом увидел, с какой обиженной злостью Малфой впился зубами в губу, а слёзы и впрямь подступили к самым уголкам глаз. — Я рад! — поспешно поправился Поттер и улыбнулся. А улыбнувшись с удивлением понял, что и впрямь улыбается искренне. — Нет, правда, здорово! Мы с тобой сможем всё исправить, пока не поздно и теперь будем друзьями. Идёт?

— Идёт, — кивнул Малфой и, подняв глаза, неуверенно улыбнулся. Впервые на памяти Гарри.

Оказывается, Драко очень шло улыбаться. Улыбка сразу делала из него вместо противного слизня Малфоя просто Драко и Гарри почему-то внезапно, но очень искренне поверил, что у них всё получится.

— Пошли в замок, Драко, — мягко предложил он, вновь сжал руку своего нового друга, развернулся и потянул его за собой через лес.

А Драко за спиной больше не сопел и не шмыгал носом, он вообще молчал, но пальцы так аккуратно сжимали руку Поттера, что теперь, даже не оборачиваясь, он точно знал — Малфой тоже улыбается.

И это было очень здорово.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://funkyimg.com/view/28Cue


End file.
